Our Dilemma
by xXLovingRaineXx
Summary: Not good at Summarys...  But this story is Based on GayLittleKid's story. Special thanks to GayLittlekid.  Zero Gets yuuki pregnant and Kaname finds out. What will happen if he finds out? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

********************************

_A Vampire Knight Fanfic. This is my first story so Im really bad at writing so please feel free to give any critism or support of suggestions in your Reviews :) Thank you_

__

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT BECAUSE THE CREATOR OF THIS IS MATSURI HINO AND I AM A HORRIBLE WRITER .O**

* * *

_Yuki's POV:_

_I stood on the balcony of Cross Acedemy, looking at the night sky wondering if he had the same feelings for me. Suddenly, I heard someone jump down from somewhere then suddenly hugged me from behind._

_"Zero?", I asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you love me?", I asked wonderingly._

_He hesitated for a moment and finally said, "..Yes."_

_"Do you love me Yuki?"_

_Then I turned around and gave him a passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question Zero?"  
__He looked at me a little stunned from my actions. I gave him a wink and continued to hug him._

* * *

_He carried my back to his dorm room holding me bridal syle and laid me down on his bed. We both felt kind of tired from all the prefect stuff that happens each day at Cross Academy like keeping the girls away from the amazingly beautiful night class. Then he suddenly laid down next to me and kissed me and I kissed back. When we pulled away we looked into eachother's eyes and then he slammed his lips roughly on to mine. _

_"Tonight, You're mine.", He whispered into my ear._

_I shivered from his breath when it reached my ear. Then he suddenly kiss me again and kissed my neck then kept kissing until he reached my stomach. Then all that happened that night and stuff. _

********

_(I apoligize, I was trying to make it so it was kind of not passed K+)_

__

**

* * *

**

_Next morning, I felt really sick and really dizzy. I also seemed to feel like vomiting. I went back to my room to get ready for class. I got to my first class and sat down waiting for the boring lesson to start. My vision started to blur out, but I managed to survive the lesson. As I stood up and took a few step away from my seat, I suddenly felt dizzy. As I took another step, Everything just blacked out._

_

* * *

_

I woke up feeling like shit and I was in the infirmary. The nurse came in to ask what happened.

"Well, I felt kind of dizzy and felt really tired this morning and kinda felt like I was going to throw up."  
The nurse started asking all the weird questions about what happened the night before.

"Have you had sex?""I promise I wont tell anyone because Im only asking you this for your health and to diagnose your sickness."

The was an awkward pause in theroom and then I finally answered,

"...Yess...?"

"With who?"

"Am I really required to answer that question?", I asked feeling REAALLYYY awkward.

"Uhh... No..?"  
"Anyways with this kind of sickness and you've had sex, then you're definately pregnant."

I stared at her with wide eyes just stared. In my mind a million thoughts we're going through my head. What am I going to tell Zero? Will he accept it? What will I do? Will chairman get upset with me? Suddenly tears started coming out of my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they just kept pouring out. The nurse came and comforted me and kept saying it'll be alright. I was just so worried that I was going to kill something so innocent or treat it so horribly. I felt so troubled that time but what I needed most right now was Zero to be my side comforting me and saying loving things and that he would always be there to support me. I felt so alone right then.

* * *

Zero came in and saw me crying. He ran over to me and started hugging me. I felt like I wasn't the only one in the world right then. The nurse said that she would give us some privacy and went to buy more medicine and stuff in the town. Zero kept asking what happened and why was I crying. I finally responded to those many questions that were thrown at me by my lover, Zero.

"Zero, Im pregnant!", I cried to him

He stared at me with wide eyes looking suprised.

"Zero, Will you help me take care of it?", I asked feeling worried that he might reject me.

"Of course I will Yuki.", He calmly responded to me.

"How can I reject and leave the two things that are most important to me in this world?"

I felt relieved that he said so many comforting things to me and I trusted him with all my heart that he would always be there the help support me.

* * *

**Zero's POV:**

I couldn't believe what she said. We made something so innocent together and I already love it... So many things are running in my mind. What if something happens to my child?... KANAME!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"We have to keep our child away from Kaname, Yuki."

"Yes I understand that already..", Said Yuki

"What Are we going to do now, Zero?"

* * *

**Sooooo! I hope you liked this story! Again, Feel free to give me some constructive critism and some suggestions. In this story both Haruka and Juri are still alive. Just to say This is another version of GayLittleKid's story so this story is my version of it. THIS STORY IS PRACTICALLY DEDICATED TO GAYLITTLE KID! Thank you everyone and especially GayLittle Kid! And Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~


End file.
